filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy ist ein US-amerikanischer Action-Adventurefilm der mit Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Lee Pace, Michael Rooker, Karen Gillan, Djimon Hounsou, John C. Reilly, Glenn Close und Benicio del Toro besetzt war, bei dem James Gunn Regie geführt hat, Gunn und Nicole Perlman das Drehbuch geschrieben haben, basierend auf Guardians of the Galaxy von Dan Abnett und Andy Lanning, und der produziert wurde von Kevin Feige. Handlung Im Jahr 1988 stirbt die Mutter des kleinen Peter Quill an Krebs. Vor ihrem Tod deutet sie noch an, dass Peters Vater, den er selbst niemals kennengelernt hat, ein „Wesen aus Licht“ gewesen sei, und übergibt ihm ein Geschenk. Als Peter, verzweifelt über das Dahinscheiden seiner Mutter, aus dem Krankenhaus nach draußen läuft, wird er von einem Raumschiff entführt. 26 Jahre später ist aus Peter, der sich inzwischen großspurig Star-Lord nennt, ein Ravager geworden, ein Weltraumplünderer und Schmuggler, der Teil der Bande des Außerirdischen Yondu Udonta ist. Von seinem Leben auf der Erde ist Peter nur sehr wenig erhalten geblieben, darunter das letzte Geschenk seiner Mutter, das er jedoch bis jetzt noch nicht geöffnet hat, sowie ein alter Walkman und eine Kassette mit alten Popsongs, die ihm seine Mutter zusammengestellt hat. Eines Tages bekommen er und Yondu den Auftrag, eine Metallkugel, den sogenannten Orb, aus einer Ruinenstadt zu bergen. Doch kaum hat Peter die Kugel in der Hand, wird er von Korath und dessen Männern angegriffen, Gefolgsleuten eines gewissen Ronan. Peter gelingt es, zu entkommen; er hintergeht Yondu und will den Orb dem Hehler, der die Bergung in Auftrag gegeben hat, auf eigene Rechnung verkaufen. Aus Rache für diesen Verrat setzt Yondu ein hohes Kopfgeld für Peters Gefangennahme aus. Peter hat keine Ahnung, dass hinter Ronan die Figur Ronan der Ankläger steht, ein Angehöriger des Volkes der Kree und fanatischer Feind der Bewohner des Planeten Xandar. Die Bewohner dieser einflussreichen, fortgeschrittenen Welt haben vor einiger Zeit einen Friedensvertrag mit den Kree ausgehandelt, was Ronan jedoch nicht hinnehmen will, da er seinen Vater und Großvater im vorhergegangenen Krieg gegen Xandar verloren hat. Um seine Rachegelüste zu befriedigen, hat Ronan mit dem wahnsinnigen Eroberer Thanos ein Abkommen geschlossen: Für die Beschaffung des Orbs hat Thanos versprochen, Xandar für Ronan zu vernichten. Als Aufpasser und Unterpfand für dieses Bündnis hat Thanos seine Adoptivtöchter Gamora und Nebula, zu Cyborgs umgebaute Meuchelmörderinnen, an Ronans Seite gestellt. Als der erfahren muss, dass Korath bei seiner Aufgabe, den Orb zu bergen, versagt hat, gibt er Gamoras Drängen nach und schickt sie aus, um das Objekt wiederzubeschaffen. Währenddessen trifft Peter den Hehler in dessen Laden auf Xandar. Als dieser hört, dass auch Ronan hinter dem Orb her ist, bricht er abrupt das Gespräch ab und drängt Peter aus seinem Laden. Draußen wird Peter angegriffen, und zwar sowohl von Gamora, die den Orb an sich nehmen will, als auch von den Kopfgeldjägern Rocket und Groot. Die beiden, ein hyperintelligenter, egoistischer Waschbär und ein baumähnliches Wesen, sind auf die von Yondu ausgesetzte Prämie für Peters Ergreifung aus. Am Ende werden alle vier vom Nova Corps, den Sicherheitskräften Xandars, verhaftet und ins Kyln gesteckt, ein mitten im All gelegenes Gefängnis. Dort wird Gamora, die wegen ihrer Verbindung zu Thanos und Ronan einen schlechten Ruf genießt, von mehreren Mithäftlingen mit dem Tod bedroht, darunter Drax, der seine Familie an Ronan verloren und ihm dafür Rache geschworen hat. Peter, der Gefallen an Gamora gefunden hat, befreit sie aus dieser Situation. Gamora, die Thanos schon von Anfang an für den Tod ihres Volkes durch seine Hand hasst, schlägt im Gegenzug vor, den Orb an einen Interessenten, den sie kennt, zu verkaufen und die beträchtliche Belohnung dafür untereinander aufzuteilen. Nach einer abenteuerlichen, von Rocket erdachten Befreiungsaktion gelingt es den Vieren, zusammen mit Drax aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Sie begeben sich nach Knowhere, einer vom Verbrechen zerfressenen Minenkolonie, und kommen dort in Kontakt mit Gamoras Kunden, dem Collector Taneleer Tivan, der die seltensten und seltsamsten Dinge des Universums hortet. Tivan erklärt ihnen, dass der Orb in Wirklichkeit eine Schatulle für einen Infinity-Stein ist, einer von sechs Juwelen, welche die geballte Energie des Kosmos vor dem Urknall in sich aufgenommen haben und daher eine Quelle unschätzbarer Energie darstellen, die aber nur von sehr wenigen Wesen kontrolliert werden kann. Eine von Tivans Dienerinnen versucht, den Stein an sich zu nehmen, wird jedoch zusammen mit der Sammlung des Collectors von der Energie des Juwels vernichtet. Fest entschlossen, den Stein nicht in die falschen Hände fallen zu lassen, entscheidet Gamora sich dafür, den Stein dem Nova Corps zu übergeben. Diesem Ansinnen stimmt Peter notgedrungen zu. Unterdessen hat Drax, betrunken und im Kummer über den Verlust seiner Familie, einen Funkspruch an Ronan gesendet, um ihn zu einem Kampf herauszufordern. Ronan, der Gamora und den Orb nun persönlich sucht, macht sich umgehend auf den Weg nach Knowhere. Zugleich hat auch Yondu Peters Spur nach Knowhere verfolgt. Drax greift Ronan an, ist ihm aber weit unterlegen und wird von seinem Feind zum Sterben zurückgelassen, jedoch von Groot gerettet. Gamora, unterstützt von Peter und Rocket, versucht mit dem Orb in einem Kleinraumschiff Peters Schiff zu erreichen, wird jedoch in den Weltraum hinausgedrängt und von ihrer Schwester Nebula abgeschossen. Während Ronan den Orb an sich bringt, rettet Peter der bewusstlos im Vakuum treibenden Gamora selbstlos das Leben, ehe die beiden von Yondus Bande aufgelesen werden. Der wütende Yondu kann von Peter nur mit Mühe davon überzeugt werden, sich mit ihm gegen Ronan zu verbünden und diesen daran zu hindern, mit der Macht des Infinity-Steins die Galaxie auszulöschen. Zusammen arbeiten sie einen Plan aus, um Ronans Schiff zu entern und den wahnsinnigen Kriegsherrn aufzuhalten. Indessen hat Ronan, trunken von der Verlockung durch die Macht des Infinity-Steins, seinen Handel mit Thanos aufgekündigt und will Xandar nun persönlich zerstören. Peter gelingt es, die xandarianischen Behörden vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen, und mit Unterstützung des Nova Corps stellen sie sich Ronans Streitmacht entgegen. Peter, Gamora, Drax und Groot schaffen es, in Ronans Schiff einzudringen und sich zu ihm durchzuschlagen, doch durch den Infinity-Stein ist dieser praktisch unbesiegbar geworden. Rocket kommt seinen Freunden zu Hilfe, indem er mit seinem Gleiter in Ronans Schiff einbricht. Dabei werden jedoch kritische Systeme zerstört und das Schiff stürzt auf Xandars Oberfläche. Groot lässt einen Kokon aus Astwerk wachsen, der seine Freunde vor dem Aufprall schützt, er selbst wird dabei jedoch zerstört. Durch die Kraft des Infinity-Steins übersteht auch Ronan den Absturz unbeschadet. Als er sich anschickt, Xandar jetzt zu zerstören, lenkt Peter ihn ab, so dass Rocket und Drax den Stein aus Ronans Hammer entfernen können. Peter schafft es, vor Ronan an den Stein zu gelangen und nimmt ihn dabei in die Hand, worauf er von dessen Energiestrom durchfahren wird. Gamora, Drax und Rocket nehmen Körperkontakt zu Peter auf, sodass die Energie unter ihnen aufgeteilt und dadurch abgeschwächt wird. Schließlich kann Peter das Juwel benutzen, um Ronan zu vernichten. Im Anschluss an ihre Heldentat werden Peter und seine Freunde von Xandars Kanzlerin Nova Prime begnadigt und der Infinity-Stein wird im Safe von Kanzlerin Nova Prime deponiert. Peters Schiff, das im Kampf zerstört wurde, wird wiederhergestellt und ihm als Dankesgeschenk überreicht. Rocket hat einen Spross von Groot gefunden, der im Laufe der Zeit zu einer neuen Version seines alten Freundes heranwächst. Gleichzeitig wird enthüllt, dass Peters Vater ein Außerirdischer ist, und Yondu, der eigentlich den Auftrag gehabt hatte, Peter nach dem Tod seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater zu bringen, das Abkommen gebrochen hat. Am Ende findet Peter den Mut, das Geschenk seiner Mutter zu öffnen: eine weitere Kassette mit alten Popsongs. Er bricht mit seiner neuen Familie, jetzt als die „Beschützer der Galaxis“ (Guardians of the Galaxy) bekannt, zu neuen Abenteuern auf. In einer Post-Credit-Szene sitzt der Collector mutlos in den Trümmern seiner Sammlung und muss sich von einem seiner überlebenden Sammlerstücke, Howard the Duck, ein paar bissige Bemerkungen gefallen lassen. Besetzung Siehe: Besetzung - Guardians of the Galaxy * Chris Pratt als Peter Quill / Star-Lord (Synchronsprecher: Leonhard Mahlich) * Zoe Saldana als Gamora (Synchronsprecherin: Tanja Geke) * Dave Bautista als Drax (Synchronsprecher: Alexander Duda) * Vin Diesel als Groot (Synchronsprecher: Hans-Eckart Eckhardt) * Bradley Cooper als Rocket Raccoon (Synchronsprecher: Fahri Yardım) * Lee Pace als Ronan (Synchronsprecher: Sascha Rotermund) * Michael Rooker als Yondu Udonta (Synchronsprecher: Tobias Lelle) * Karen Gillan als Nebula (Synchronsprecherin: Rubina Nath) * Djimon Hounsou als Korath (Synchronsprecher: Daniel Zillmann) * John C. Reilly als Corpsman Dey (Synchronsprecher: Michael Iwannek) * Glenn Close als Nova Prime (Synchronsprecherin: Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif) * Benicio del Toro als The Collector (Synchronsprecher: Torsten Michaelis) Stab Siehe: Stab - Guardians of the Galaxy * Regisseur und Autor: James Gunn * Autorin: Nicole Perlman * Produzent: Kevin Feige Weblinks * Guardians of the Galaxy bei Wikipedia. * Guardians of the Galaxy bei der IMDB. * Guardians of the Galaxy in der deutschen Synchronkartei. * Guardians of the Galaxy bei Box Office Mojo. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__